Away From Reality
by zelda211
Summary: Fiona never really thought about falling in love, or any of that crap. She was always having fun adventuring with Cake, or hanging out with her friends to care. Until she met a certain vampire, who loves to go on adventure just as much as her.
1. The Candy Ball

AN: I don't own Adventure Time, or any of these characters

I was alone, like usual. The yearly Candy Ball was the biggest party in the whole Land of Aaa. Lights of all colors flashed wildly as the enormous crowd danced to the rhythm of the music. Voices of all kinds were surrounding me, screaming, yelling, and even singing along. Smells of food were making their way from the buffet over to where I was. It seemed as though everyone was having a shit ton of fun but me.

Unable to bare the delicious food, I pushed through the crowd and managed to get over to the buffet. All types of foods and drinks were scattered along the table; Fruits, soups, sandwiches, chips, fondue, cake and cookies. All of it looked so tasty, I grabbed a little of each food and a mug of root beer. Finding a small table by the stage, I sat down and began eating.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Up next we have a rising star in the music industry, the one and only, Marshall Lee and the Midnight Crew!"

I looked up from the food to see a stunning vampire float onto stage with 3 ghosts following. He was grinning at the crowd, showing off his fangs. The band did a usual little warmup, and checked to make sure the amps were working. I couldn't help but blush, when he looked down at me and smiled. I knew it didn't really mean anything, but considering all the girls going wild over him, it did feel a little special.

After the band was done, I got up and slowly walked over to the trash to throw away the leftover food.

"Hey Fi, sorry I was late. My mother is such a royal pain, I'm terribly sorry about all of this. Oh my, you're looking elegant this evening."

Right, I can't be believe I forgot! Cake set me up with Flame Prince. I really don't like him though! He's a nice person, yes, but all he ever talks about is marriage and royal crap.

"Oh uh, hi." Is what I could manage in the heat of the moment, Marshall was still on my mind. As I stared at him he grabbed my hand, and looked at the dance floor.

"Care to dance? We could discuss all the unfathomable possibilities of our wedding. All though, you will have to start dressing nicer to be _royal_."

I shoved him away "Ew no! I.. I'm sorry, I just don't like you that way. And I really don't think now is the time to discuss marriage! We're only 15!"

"Well, I suppose you're right, and you are most defiantly not my type. I assume in the future, maybe if you mature up we could get together again. It's been nice knowing you Fiona, we can keep in touch." And with that, he just walked away. Elegant my ass, I don't want to be royal!

Alone again, I just slunk down on a couch by the dance floor and pulled out my retractable sword. I unfolded it, and folded it, unfolded it, and folded it. This repeated for about five minutes until someone came up behind me.

"Sweet sword, can I see?" It was Marshall Lee! He floated over my head and plopped down next to me.

"Uh sure..?" I questioned, wondering why he was here.

"Why is such a pretty girl like you here alone?" He said, still concentrated on the sword.

"Uh, because my date was a royal pain in the ass."

"Well it was nice meeting you." He said as he handed me my sword and walked off.

Deciding it was time to go home, I packed up my stuff and left the busy castle. As I trudged home in the dark, the music the band had played kept repeating in my head. Damn, Marshall was a really good singer, and guitar player.


	2. Hello Again

"Fiona, wake up! Mama made you some delicious eggs and bacon!" Cake called from the kitchen. I'll admit, I didn't want to get up. My dreams were incredible, and far too short. I was reliving the Candy Ball last night, partying with people, having fun, dancing with Marshall! It was just a stupid fantasy, but it felt so real. Sighing, I got up and stretched, put on my slippers, and went to the kitchen.

"It's about time you're up sweetie, Cake was getting worried about your health!" exclaimed Cake, a bit too giddily. I slunk down in the chair and laid my head down on the table as she dished out my food.

"What's wrong boo?" She asked, noticing I wasn't my usual self. Truthfully, I was just realizing that I had never kissed someone, never been in love, never known what it was like. Everyday, I see people holding hands, hugging, kissing, being so lovey dovey and happy.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

She frowned at me, but walked away, knowing I wasn't in a mood to talk. Little by little, I ate my food, chewing slowly. Breakfast took up a good half hour before I was even half way done, I wasn't even hungry. Washing my dishes, I than hurried up to my room to get dressed.

"I'm going for a walk Cake, I'll be back in an hour!"

Before she could reply, I was out the door, sprinting into the woods. I wanted a place to just relax and think about everything, a quiet place. After running for a while, I found a huge oak tree. In the middle was a nice, straight looking branch that seemed to be inviting me to climb up and sit on it.

Sunlight made its way through the canopy of trees as I looked laid on my back, looking up. Birds sang happily as they fluttered around. This was nice, just lying here, enjoying the peace. It seems like I can never relax, things are always happening, there are always monsters to kill or people to save.

"Hey Fiona, sup?" A vaguely familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Marshall. I was surprised to see him, I didn't even think vampires could be out in daylight.

"H- how are you outside? Doesn't the light burn?"

"Nah, as long as I stay in the shade!" He floated up beside me and sat down. "So how yah been?"

"Uh, good I guess, how have you been?"

"Eh, ok I guess. Life's been pretty boring, it always feels like something's missing."

"Really, like what?" I asked, now in a more talkative and interested mood.

"I don't know, I've just been kinda lonely. I have plenty of awesome friends, but I'm missing that _special _someone. You get what I mean?" I could tell he was referring to me, I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Yeah, I do actually. I hate seeing so many people, you know, in love. And than there's me, alone."

"Yeah, it really sucks. Hey, wanna come to my place, we can play some video games."

"I- uh, sure. Why not?"

"Great," he smiled "Follow me." He grabbed his umbrella, which I didn't even notice was there, from a tree branch, and hopped down. I followed, as we walked through the forest, we talked about a variety of random things. When we emerged from the forest, he almost forgot to put up his umbrella.

"Dude you're gonna die!" I said, giving him a friendly punch.

He chuckled "I can't believe I forgot! Hey, this is too slow, we won't get back for hours."

"Yeah, well what do we do about it?" I asked.

"Here." He replied, handing me the umbrella. He picked me up in his arms, while I held the umbrella above us, as he floated back to his house.

"I guess this is a lot faster." I joked, blushing.

Time went by so quickly as we talked, it seemed like it only took minutes for us to get back to his house.

"We're here!" He said, as he put me down on the cave floor and opened the door to his house.


End file.
